tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Aelyninya
Queen Aelyninya was the progenitor of Dark Nymphs and thus the foremother of present day generation of ebony nymphs. She became a feared monster lord throughout Manster in the Second Age and ended up guarding one of the relics the Fellowship of Miletos needed to stop the demon lord Yurius during the Manster Rebellion. She was slain by Agarwaen. Biography Early Years Aelyninya was a nymph who once lived among her kind in Thracia. However, when she came in contact with a demon and lusted after him so that she mated with him, the act was frowned upon by the rest of the nymphs who banished her from their community. Alone and lost, she wandered into the forests of Manster where she dwelled near the forest river, seldomly seen, but legends about her grew among men over the years. One day, she spotted two men and a carriage and saw the beautiful Medal of the King which they carried with them. She began lusting for the glimmering artifact so much that she leaped from the water, slaughtering both men in her bloodlust before sucking them dry as the demon's influence within her was strong and seemingly enhanced by the strange medal. This act forever tainted her, and her possession of the medal slowly turned her into a hideous monstrosity who gave birth to a special breed of demonic nymphs who became known as darklings. The Dark Queen's infamy spread and she became so feared that an entry about her was written in Manster's Guide to Terror, a lorebook about famous monsters in Manster. Manster Rebellion Agarwaen, in his quest to end the demon lord Yurius's reign of terror during the Manster Rebellion, enlisted the help of a band of heroes who became known as the Fellowship of Miletos. Together this fellowship resolved to find various ancient artifacts scattered around Manster and use their combined power to defeat Yurius and kill him or at least banish him from the Land of the Living. The fellowship learned of the Medal of the King and that it was in Aelyninya's possession. Agarwaen decided that they needed to confront the Dark Queen and slay her in order to claim the medal for themselves. And so they ventured into the nymph's domain and faced her and her minions in combat. Although initially Aelyninya's offspring proved to be more resilient than expected, it was thanks to the actions of Kagetsu I, who appeared in a wolf form after Leon Alcibiates had accidentally released him, that helped turn the tide in the fellowship's favour. Death Aelyninya's life came to an end when Agarwaen slew her and drove off her darkling minions into the woods. Legacy Despite the Dark Queen's death, her tainted offpsring would survive although they were feared and would end up sullying the reputation of purer nymphs as well over time. Eventually the darkling nymphs found their way to a nymph kingom founded by Queen Floriana, and their willigness to mate with travellers would ensure that Aelyninya's bloodline would survive to the Third Age where the majority of nymphs would inherit her ebony look and cat-like eyes. Aliases and Nicknames ; Queen of the Darklings : What she was called in Manster's Guide to Terror, a lorebook about legendary monsters. Appearance Tainted by demonic magic, Aelyninya became a hideous creature with blood dripping from her fangs. She had dark blue skin and grey hair. She was shaped like a woman, nude, with blood red eyes and claws on hand and foot. Personality and Traits Once a kind albeit curious nymph, her lust for a demon proved to be her undoing, as the union ended up tainting her. After coming into contact with the magical Medal of the King and drinking the blood of men, her personality turned into that of an arrogant, lecherous monster who lusted for blood above all else. Powers and Abilities She was a powerful spellcaster and warrior who commanded her dark offspring. She was agile and hard to catch. Relationships Agarwaen Aelyninya wanted Agarwaen's blood for herself when they met in combat, but ultimately Agarwaen managed to slay her and end her reign of terror forever. See also *Nymph Category:Characters Category:Manster Category:Nymphs Category:Second Age